This invention relates generally to accessories used in playing golf, and more particularly to an improved golf bag for carrying clubs during play.
It is well known that the game of golf requires carrying an assortment of golf clubs, which are selectively used during the game. These are normally carried in a golf bag which is transported on a golf cart, wheeled along in a golf cart by the player, or carried over the shoulder with a shoulder strap attached to the golf bag. In the latter case, much time and effort are consumed by disengaging the golf bag, selecting a club, laying the bag down, striking the ball, picking up the bag, inserting the club, and replacing the bag on the shoulder with the shoulder strap. Bending over and picking up the bag may lead to lower back problems, and carrying the bag with a shoulder strap may lead to shoulder pain from carrying the bag. If a few clubs are removed and carried separately, this leads to the possibility of forgetting and leaving a club between shots.
The rules of golf permit an assortment of any desired number of clubs up to a maximum limit on the number of clubs, and most players use only a few favorite clubs during play. Also, par three courses generally require fewer clubs and it is desirable to use fewer clubs to increase the speed of play. Also, the play would be speeded up if the player could walk directly to the ball rather than stopping to select and remove a club.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved golf bag that is light and portable and designed to be carried without removal while playing golf, as well as capable of being carried over the shoulder in a conventional fashion.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved golf bag, which imposes no weight on the shoulders and requires no awkward bending to lift a heavy golf bag full of clubs.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved golf bag which makes walking unnecessary to retrieve the bag between shots and which speeds up play on the golf course.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved golf bag for carrying about the course, which reduces the amount of walking and lifting during the game of golf and reduces the possibility of lost clubs.
Briefly stated, the invention is practiced by providing a golf bag adapted for a player to continuously carry along with a set of golf clubs while playing golf, the golf clubs each having a longitudinal shaft attached to a club head, said golf bag comprising: a longitudinal carrier body having a top end, an intermediate section and a bottom end, said carrier body defining a plurality of longitudinal passages which are open at the carrier body top end for receiving the shafts of the golf clubs with the club heads protruding, a carrier waist strap having first and second waist strap portions, each waist strap portion having one end attached to the carrier body and also having a free end, and clip means for attaching together said free ends about the waist of said player, and a carrier angle adjustment member attached between said carrier waist strap and the bottom end of the carrier body, said carrier angle adjustment member being arranged for selective lengthening or shortening to adjust the angle of the golf bag on the waist of the player.